The IBM personal computer family has become a widely accepted defacto standard for a particular class of personal computers. The IBM personal computer systems known as the PC, XT, and AT systems have a relatively simple I/O bus whereas the IBM PS/2 systems have a relatively complicated asynchronous bus system termed the "Microchannel" bus. IBM has published specifications for the IBM Microchannel. Among other places the Microchannel is described in the IBM Technical References Manual for the PS/2 Models 50/60. This manual is commercially available from the IBM Corporation, Armonk, N.Y. Another reference document is the IBM Personal System/2 Seminar Proceedings, Volume 5, Number 3 dated May 1987.
The IBM Microchannel bus has been widely discussed in the literature and many computers which are compatible with the IBM PS/2 series of computers require a channel structure which is functionally compatible to the IBM Microchannel. The architecture used in the IBM Microchannel has generally become known as the MCA architecture.
In general, an asynchronous MCA bus system is more complicated than the bus systems used on previous personal computers such as PC, XT and AT computer systems; however, asynchronous bus systems such as the MCA bus system have certain advantages.
An important feature of the MCA technology is that MCA systems use coded cycle commands in contrast to the uncoded memory I-O signals used on the synchronous AT bus system. Many peripheral devices for personal computers require uncoded command signals and hence in order to connect such devices to an MCA bus, logic must be provided to decode the bus status signals to provide the commands used by the peripherals.
Another distinction between the MCA bus systems and the bus systems used in the PC, XT and AT families is that the PC, XT and AT families generally utilized DIP switches and jumper cables to select various features, whereas, MCA bus systems includes a programmable option select (POS) feature which is implemented by means of a number of registers for each card slot. There may be up to eight POS registers and each register has eight bits. Each adapter card designed for an MCA bus must contain some or all of the POS registers. The system board can select each card slot independently by generating a slot specific signal.
In systems with an MCA bus, the system board reads and writes POS register using a script language driven by an adapter description file (ADF). There is a different ADF for each type of adapter card. The system board must be able to tell what card type is installed in each slot, therefore, the MCA bus uses POS registers to return a sixteen bit adapter ID.
In addition to the POS register or registers which identify the adapter card, MCA architecture also defines other POS registers. In general these other POS registers fall into two categories: free form registers which do not have a specific assigned function and registers whose function is fixed depending upon the particular application being implemented.
Much detailed information about the structure of MCA bus systems is available in literature provided by IBM and by other publishers.